Nondescript
Nondescript Illusion (Glamer) Level: Brd 3, Sor/Wiz 4 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: Concentration, up to 10 min./level (D) Saving Throw: None or Will disbelief (if interacted with) Spell Resistance: No This spell make you seem ordinary and nondescript to others. If asked if they had seen you or someone matching your description, creatures who saw you would be unable to recall you. This spell does not make you invisible, and a guard protecting a restricted area would not let you pass by. Regal Procession Conjuration (Creation) Level: Sor/Wiz 6 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 round Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect: One mount/level Duration: 2 hours/level (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You create a procession of finely arrayed light horses for you and your companions. They come with a bit and bridle, riding saddle, saddle blanket, ribbons, adornments, and a banner. The caster selects the colors of the horses and the livery, either or both of which can include a heraldic or personal symbol. Material Component: A bit of horse hair. Magic Items Basket of Delights: Once a day, when activated with a command word, this basket fills with all manner of ripe, delicious-looking fruit, sufficient to feed three humans for one day. Aura: Faint conjuration; Caster Level: 1st; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, create food and water; Price 1,080 gp; Weight: 1 lb. Distillate of Dew: A vial of distillate of dew contains a mere drop of liquid. The drinker of this elixir momentarily experiences the exquisite taste of dew on spring mornings and is rendered immune to poison for four hours. Aura: Faint conjuration; Caster Level: 4th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, neutralize poison, creator must be fey; Price 400 gp; Weight: 1/10 lb. Figurines of Wondrous Power: These follow the same rules as figurines described in the Dungeon Master's Guide. Beastly Boar:When animated, a beastly boar acts in all ways like a normal fiendish dire boar under the command of its possessor. The item can be used twice per week for up to 6 hours per use. When 6 hours have passed or when the command word is spoken, the beastly boar once again becomes a tiny statuette. Aura: Moderate transmutation; Caster Level: 10th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, animate objects; Price 10,000 gp; Weight: 1 lb. Dark Beauty: This statuette is a finely detailed representation of a winged, fiendish unicorn. On command, it assumes life-size form and possesses all the abilities of a winged fiendish unicorn except the ability to teleport. The figurine can be used once per week for one continuous period of up to 24 hours. Aura: Moderate transmutation; Caster Level: 10th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, animate objects; Price 25,000 gp; Weight: 1 lb. Gem of Darkness: A gem of darkness looks like a simple black hematite prism. Upon utterance of a command word, the crystal creates one of three functions. One command word causes the gem to extinguish all ordinary flames within a 20-ft.-radius; this use of the gem expends 1 charge. A second command word causes the gem to create a darkness spell with the effect centered on itself; this use of the gem expends 2 charges. A third command word casts darkvision upon the holder; this use of the gem uses 2 charges. A newly created gem of darkness has 50 charges. When all its charges are expended, the gem becomes nonmagical. Aura: Moderate transmutation; Caster Level: 10th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, darkness, darkvision, pyrotechnics; Price 11,700 gp; Weight: --. Laurel Crown: This circlet of leaves is worn on the head in place of a hat, helmet, or other headgear. Once worn for a full week, it imparts a +5 competence bonus to Knowledge (nature) checks to the wearer. Aura: Faint transmutation; Caster Level: 3rd; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, creator must be fey; Market Price: 2,500 gp; Weight: --. Living Landscape: This lovely oil painting always depicts a place, in incredible detail. A living landscape depicts a single location, but the setting can be a room, a cityscape, or a countryside. Anyone viewing the living landscape sees an accurate image of what is happening in the location depicted. The lighting is as it is in the scene. Any people or creatures in the scene appear as they would to someone of ordinary vision. For instance, an invisible person would not be seen. A creature or object protected from scrying also would not appear. Low-light vision and darkvision do not work on images seen through a living landscape. No spells function through the item. A lesser living landscape does not provide sound. A greater living landscape does, but as if heard by a person of ordinary hearing standing at the vantage point of the viewer. Aura: Moderate conjuration; Caster Level: 9th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, scrying, creator must have carefully studied the area depicted by the tapestry; Market Price: 50,000 gp (lesser); 100,000 gp (greater); Weight: 25 lb. Mirror of Fate: This beautiful mirror is adorned with a gold and mithral frame cunningly wrought into shapes of hour glasses, dice, and other symbols of time and chance. The mirror and frame alone have a value of 1,000 gp. In addition to its aesthetic beauty, the owner of the mirror of fate can touch it and speak a command word to ask a question. This function is identical to the divination spell. Some mirrors of fate are created with whimsical requirements for use, such as requiring the questioner to speak in rhyme. Aura: Moderate divination; Caster Level: 7th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, divination; Market Price: 11,500 gp; Weight: 1 lb. Tapestry of Travel: This large wall hanging depicts a particular place. Once a day, speaking a command word enables the speaker, and up to three Medium or smaller creatures (carrying gear or objects up to its maximum load) or their equivalent, to teleport to the depicted location. A Large creature counts as two Medium creatures, a Huge creature counts as two Large creatures, and so forth. All creatures to be transported through the tapestry must be contact with one another and at least one of those creatures must be in contact with both the speaker and the tapestry. Aura: Moderate conjuration; Caster Level: 9th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, teleport, creator must have carefully studied the area depicted by the tapestry; Market Price: 16,200 gp; Weight: 25 lb. Artifacts Gray Portrait: Initially only a blank canvas, a gray portrait becomes a picture of the owner after one week. After this time, it magically absorbs all the negative effects of aging and prevents the owner from dying of old age. If the portrait is destroyed, the owner immediately suffers all the negative effects of age and instantly dies if he has outlived his natural lifespan. If the owner is killed by any means, the canvas becomes blank again. Aura: Strong necromancy Evil; Caster Level: 20th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, temporal stasis; Weight: 10 lbs. Block Crossroads* Transmutation Level: Drd 3, Sor/Wiz 4 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One portal Duration: 1 hour/level (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You temporarily cause a crossroads and backroad to cease functioning for the duration of the spell. The spell itself has no effect upon the crossroads guardian, but guardians with hostile attitudes toward the caster generally view having their crossroad blocked as a personal affront and may well attack. *This spell complements the crossroads and backroads spells in Magic of Faerûn. The Sky is Falling Evocation Level: Sor/Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: 30 ft. Area: Cylinder (20 ft. radius, 40ft. high), centered on you Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: Yes You create a shower of pebbles that fall from the sky around you. (The bottom of the cylinder is centered on you.) The shower deals 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage per caster level (maximum 10d6) to every creature except the caster within the area. Unattended objects also take this damage. The pebbles dissipate immediately upon striking. Material Component: A pebble. Cursed Items Basket of Tainted Delights: This cursed item appears identical to a basket of delights. Once a day, when activated with a command word, this basket fills with all manner of ripe, delicious-looking fruit, sufficient to feed three adult humans for one day. One piece of fruit is specially tainted and exceptionally beautiful. A creature that comes within 10 feet of the basket experiences a suggestion that it immediately eat the pretty fruit (DC 22 Will save negates). A creature that comes within 10 feet of the basket experiences a suggestion that it immediately eat the pretty fruit (DC 22 Will save negates); once a creature has made a successful save against this effect, it cannot be affected by the suggestion power of the same basket of tainted delights for one day. Creatures that bite into the fruit must make a DC 22 Fortitude save or fall into a state of temporal stasis, which functions as though cast by a 15th-level caster. After the tainted fruit is bitten into or one day passes, the fruit becomes nonmagical. The owner of the basket is immune to the allure of the tainted fruit and knows which piece it is. Aura: Faint conjuration; Caster Level: 15th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, create food and water, suggestion, temporal stasis; Market Price: 67,080 gp; Weight: 1 lb. Decorative Statue: This statue was created by a cruel fey sorcerer. Originally, the statue was a servant who angered the sorcerer by breaking one of his figurines while dusting. In a fit of rage, he turned her into a statue. She remained in that state until the master's dog wandered into the library. When the canine brushed the statue, the spell transferred to him, and the dog became stone, freeing the servant. This pattern continues, so whenever a living creature of medium or large size (including invisible creatures) touches the statue, the trapped creature becomes free and the new creature turns to stone. The statue can be indoors or outside, such as in a garden or mausoleum. Aura: Strong transmutation; Caster Level: 9th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, flesh to stone; Market Price: 132,000 gp; Weight: 100 lbs. Figurine of Horrific Power: Identical in appearance to figurines of wondrous power, the creatures created by figurines of horrific power do not serve and obey their owners; they attempt to kill them. A figurine activates 1d4 hours after acquiring a new owner; it ceaselessly pursues and attacks the owner. Remove curse cast on the new owner or on the figurine will return it to its miniature, inanimate state. Aura: Identical to noncursed figure; Caster Level: 11th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, animate objects, bestow curse; Market Price: Half that of the noncursed figure. Storytellers speak of beautiful M'Ara, a lady-in-waiting to the Queen of Air and Darkness. While at court, M'Ara dared to love Shadowsigh, one of the queen's dark hunters. Shadowsigh returned her love and planned for them to leave the fey realms during the festivities on the night of the New Moon Celebration. The unseelie queen discovered their deception, but let them continue it. On the day of the gala, she gifted M'Ara with an elaborate costume to wear to the masquerade. The ensemble included a pair of exquisite leather slippers. The moment M'Ara donned the shoes, she began to dance uncontrollably. She cried, she suffered, she tried to remove the shoes, all to no avail. On she danced, growing more and more tired. By midnight, she was dead. What of Shadowsigh? He still serves as a dark hunter of the Unseelie Court. The queen seems to have entirely ignored or forgiven his indiscretion except that on each New Moon Celebration, she sends him a pair of finely crafted leather shoes that he must wear to the masquerade. Jewel of Deceit: This pendant is a large, tear-shaped jewel attached to a chain. When a creature puts on this pendant, her soul becomes trapped in the gem per the magic jar spell, except that the victim can't leave the gem on her own. The victim's soul is sucked into the gem, leaving her body alive, but soulless and unconscious. In addition, a doppelganger takes her place and endeavors to impersonate her. The doppelganger does its best to hide the body. .A successful dispel evil or dispel magic cast on the gem frees the trapped character, who can return to her body, provided its still in range of the gem. Aura: Strong transmutation; Caster Level: 9th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, magic jar; Market Price: 90,000 gp; Weight: ---. M'Ara's Shoes: These appear to be nothing more than finely crafted leather shoes. A creature that puts on a pair of M'Ara's shoes immediately begins moving, subject to the effects of Otto's irresistible dance with no saving throw and no duration. The shoes may be removed with a remove curse spell. For every hour the creature wears the cursed item, she takes one point of Constitution damage. If the creature dies while wearing the shoes, her feet will continue to twitch for 1d4 minutes after death. Aura: Faint transmutation; Caster Level: 5th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, bestow curse, Otto's irresistible dance; Market Price: 2,500 gp; Weight: 1 lb. Mask of the Beast: This item appears to be an animal-shaped mask worn over the face at masquerade balls such as that held during the New Moon Celebration. Once donned, the wearer must make a DC 17 Will save or suffer the effects of a baleful polymorph spell, becoming the kind of creature the mask depicts. After it has transformed a creature, the mask becomes nonmagical. Aura: Moderate transmutation; Caster Level: 9th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, bestow curse, polymorph other or baleful polymorph; Market Price: 2,250 gp; Weight: 1 lb. Staff of Disintegration (Perverse): This staff casts the spell disintegrate and appears normal in all respects. When first created, it has 50 charges. Each activation of the staff costs one charge. However, after the staff is used 1d8 times, instead of the spell being cast at the target creature, it targets the caster and automatically seems to hit. A green ray springs from the staff to strike the holder. If the caster succeeds at a Will save (DC 19), nothing else happens. If she fails, she is transported to a location designated by the creator, such as a dungeon, or a cage in the unseelie queen's court. Aura: Strong transmutation; Caster Level: 13th; Prerequisites: Craft Staff, disintegrate, greater teleport; Market Price: 105,375 gp; Weight: ---. Artifact Kira's Necklace: This necklace, when touched by a creature with an Intelligence of 9 or higher, drains 1 point of Intelligence from the creature upon contact. The wearer of the necklace gains a bonus arcane spell slot of the highest level the wearer can cast for each point of Intelligence the necklace holds. The necklace is an intelligent item, base scores: AL NE; Int 10, Wis 18, Cha 18, blindsense and hearing; Ego score 22. Its Intelligence and Ego increase as more victims touch it. Victims lose 1 point of Intelligence per wearing -- that is, as long as the victim keeps the necklace on, it does not continue to drain Intelligence unless removed and worn again later. Destroying the necklace restores the lost Intelligence to its victims. Category:Illusion spells